Pre school
by MysticFlame1
Summary: Danny have to go to preschool. Danny meet a goth and a techno geek. Oh yeah one more thing while haveing a temper tantrom he shows encredible powers. The rest of the summary is in the story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Summary

First day of pre-school and Danny already has two friends a bully and a secret admirer (guess who) when Danny has a temper tantrum he unleashes a special power.

4 year old Danny Phenton was slyly getting a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Mom," 6 year old Jazz (Jazzmen) cried "Danny's getting a cookie"

"No I'm not" said Danny jumping off of the chair he was standing on "Tattletale"

"Mom, Danny called me a snitch" Jazz said

"No I didn't. I don't even know what that is" Danny yelled

"Jazzmen and Danny Fenton quit fighting. You're brother and sister. Now get in the van" called Maddie

_I'm too cute and good to be related t_o _Ms. Witchy over there, _Danny thought as he climbed in the van.

"Where are we going" said Danny

"Well first I'm taking Jazz to school then I'm taking you to pre-school." Maddie said

"I don't want to go to school" screamed Danny

_Oh no, not again _Jazz thought

"Danny I don't want to hear another word or you are grounded" Maddie demanded

Danny shut up so fast that Jazz couldn't believe it.

Danny was sort of a smart mouth so he stood in the corner a lot. He hated it. If he was in trouble they'd have to drag him into an empty room and locked him in there for 5-10 minutes. When we opened the door he was always in the corner.

Once jazz got dropped off. We went to my room, Room 121

The first person Danny saw was this boy in a red hat. It wasn't hard seeing him as he was crying "No there are no computers in here this room can't be right. No. No. No. No. No."

"Tucker let go of mommy's leg" Mrs. Foley said

"Hello my name is Danny. I don't want to be here either."

"Finally some one who understands" Tucker yelled "Hi my name is Tucker"

DPOV

"Tucker, Danny" Mrs. Foley and Mom called at the same time.

"I have to go now. Do you need anything?" mom said

"No, bye" I said as I ran back to Tucker

He said his mom left too. They both sat together

Just then someone tapped my shoulder.

Move loser. Get lost. You're in my seat." Said the mystery voice. Here are 10 clues to tell you who.

snobby

stuck up

witch

shallow

popular

will be obsessed with the ghost boy in the future

nerve wrecking

dumb

doesn't deserve a chance with either sides of Danny

cute demon

Give up Paulina

"Whoa you're cute" Tucker blurted out

"I know. Now move or I'm telling" she shouted

_I'll give it to you Paulina was cute_.

That's not you're seat Paulina so get your facts strait" said a girls voice

"Hi, I'm Sam" she turned around said to me and Tucker

"Shut up Goth geek, see if you could read that name tag you would know that this is my seat!" Paulina cried giving her a mean glare.

You know if you were right which you aren't you would probably be hearing for first time in your life that you are right. Since you are too dumb to under stand what I'm saying let me say it in slow motion. Yoooou are sooooo duuuumb you can't even spppppellll your own name. Theeeeee name tagggggg here spell dannnnyy, so leeeeave them alllllone.

Paulina found the teacher and asked who's seat that was that. The teacher said Danny.

"Wahh" Paulina cried as she ran off.

Please flame and review so I can make this story better. For each chapter there is a quiz question

Answer this quiz question

How did Danny get his power I need a full answer for it to be right.


	2. Hello my gothy friend

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 2

DPOV

"I can't believe you made her cry. Don't you know she's a major babe?" Tucker said (I'm throwing up while typing this)

"First of all you're welcome" Sam snapped "Second of all you like that witch?"

"If she's cute which she is" Tucker said looking down

"Umm, Hi I'm Danny. What did you say your name was again?' I stuttered

"Samantha but call me that and you're dead" She said strongly

"Then what should I call you?" I said getting the point

"Sam" She said strongly

"Aren't you to old to be in Pre-school?" I said

"Excuse me?" Sam said

"I don't mean you're old, old I'm just saying my sister learned to read when she was 6" I stuttered

(Tip for boys never ever ever say a girl looks old)

"Oh you better have meant that," Sam said "Since my mom knows a private teacher she got her to help" Sam lied not wanting to say that she was rich

"Oh by the way you were great. Why'd you stick up for me?" Danny said questionably

"Well me and Paulina have a oh so horrible history ever since the Josh ( which I will tell you about later)accident I have done every thing in my power to make her miserable" she said dreading almost every word

"Children time for meet and greet time" the teacher said

_Oh no _

"Danny you go first" the teacher said

"But I don't want to."

"Go ahead Danny" the teacher said pleadingly

"No"

_And I mean business _

Cliff hanger

In the next chapter Danny gets into trouble.

What is Ember's (my favorite ghost) nickname for Danny! Answer fully

Review please and thank you


	3. Chapter 3

No

_And I mean business_

O.K. Danny since you're a little shy I'll choose Samantha.

I'll go but call me Samantha again I'll hang you by you're toes and put clown makeup on your face. My mom says Mansons have the money so I have the power to do so.

Everyone busted out laughing, for a different reason. Paulina laughed because she thought there was no way she could rich the way she looked. Danny and Tucker were laughing at the teacher's twisted face and everyone else was laughing at the thought of clown makeup on the teachers face. Since they were all young they never really took much thought to the toenail comment.

"O.K. So what am I supposed to call you?"

"Sam and don't forget it"

That's when the door opened and a little girl came in. She had her nose stuck in a book.

SPOV

_Who is she _

_She can read _

_She must be smart _

NPOV

Sam had gone to greet her. She instantly knew she was going to like her.

"Uh students" said the teacher coming back to earth "This is Paris"

Just in case you don't have a visual of how the main characters look here you go.

**Danny**

He has the same kind of hair in the future and the same sky blue eyes. The only thing that changed is his clothes. In preschool he had a red shirt a jean jacket and jeans.

**Sam**

Sam's hair is all the way down she isn't old enough to wear make up and her clothes are deep purple (pants) those were the lightest colors Sam's mom could make her wear.

**Tucker**

He looks the same as his future self basically

**Paris **

Paris wore braids with a pony tail all of the time. Her clothes are lavender (pants) ( my favorite color) Her eyes are brown. She was O.K. looking I mean she was normal.

"Since Paris is my niece I would like her to go first instead of Samantha I mean Sam."

"Do I have to? I just got to the good part." She whined

"Go ahead"

"Fine"

I am Paris. My Favorite thing to do is read. My favorite color is lavender. The things I hate the most are;

1. Parties

2. Pink

3. Any thing popular

Then she sat back down and started off where she was rudely interrupted.

Sam then whispered to Danny "She's great"

"Ya think?"

Sam then turned to Paris

"Um… Excuse me. What are you reading?"

"Oh umm it's a book called W.I.T.C.H."

"I've read some books like that"

"You can read"

" Yeah. Which # is that?"

" # 1 I've read most of them but I'm just looking over it."

"My name is Sam, this is Danny, and this is Tucker."

Do you want to read one of those kinds of books together sometimes? My family doesn't read the stuff I do.

Sure and just like that Sam made a new Best Friend

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

So did you like this chapter?

Review! 5 more Reviews and Correct Quiz answers or no story

Quiz Question

How did Jazz find out about Danny's powers?

P.S. Danny's teacher is soft on Danny since he is new he should be getting in trouble next Chap. Only time will tell


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres a little info about me: I am 11 and I will be 12 on the 19th. Paris is a mini me I am a girl.**

**Warning this chap is not really meant to be funny but to introduce the romance.**

Pre school chap 4

……

Next day at school

Danny was just dropped off by his mom and he was putting his stuff away when he noticed a piece of paper in his cubby.

Since Danny didn't know how to read he asked his teacher to read it to him.

"Ha ha ha!" she giggled reading it to her self

"Well Danny it looks like you have a secret admirer" said the teacher

"A secret what?" Danny asked

"A secret admirer. That is when someone likes you but you don't know who." She explained

"Really? Why would any one like me?" said Danny

"Why wouldn't someone like you Danny" said the teacher

"My sister says I smell like a wet dog and I look like one too. Not that I believe her but I don't know what girls think so." said Danny

"Well your admirer doesn't. Here is what the note says."

_Dear Danny_

_You're very smart_

_You're very hot_

_I like the fact that _

_You think you're not_

_From_

_A Shadow Admirer_

"I don't look hot I mean do I sweat that much." Danny said

"No Danny that means you are very very hansom"

"Well who wrote it?"

"I don't know but there might be some clues in the note."

Listen Danny I will help you find admirer if you speak at meet and greet time today"

"I thought if you didn't do it yesterday you don't do it?" Danny said miserably

"No but do we have a deal." She asked holding out her hand

Sure. Uhh one more question do I have to hold your hand or something

No you shake it

Why

**(I am stumped why do people do that answer in you're reviews)**

I don't know well any way she said noticing her class was there.

Well time for class

"Everyone to the carpet. It is Danny's turn to go."

"Well I am smart and hot I guess" he said remembering the note "My favorite color is blue or silver. I like to pull pranks on my sister and I hate getting in trouble. Done are you happy now."

Yes very" Sadi the teacher with glee

Danny sat down next to Paulina and Sam.

"What makes you think you're hot." Paulina said

"Well I got this note saying I was." Danny explained

"Who wrote it you're mom,oh wait I forget Sam likes you." Paulina teased

"What?" Sam said

"You heard me, unless you're as deaf as you are ugly. Oh and don't worry Danny isn't worth stealing from you like Josh was." Paulina snapped

"Shut up Paulina." said Paris defending her friend

"Who was talking to you?" She snapped

You just were and if you argue with me I swear..." Paris threatened balling up her fist

"You swear what?" Paulina challenged

"Paris calm down Paulina shut up." Danny interupted before a brawl broke out ( **between you and me Paulina can't fight so it isn't much of a show.That's another thing I hate about Paulina she think she is untouchable.)**

"You don't tell me what to do." Paulina said

I said SHUT UP PAULINA" Danny yelled getting angry

SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS

Reveiw please

Danny is so going to get in trouble.

Quiz question

What team does Vlad want to buy?


	5. Trouble! not much

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom I just dress them up in frilly skirts and make them puppets of my own evil design

**Preschool Chap 5**

"I said SHUT UP PAULINA." Danny yelled getting angry

"Noooo." Paulina snapped in slow motion

"That's it." Paris said jumping up

"Stop." Said Sam holding her hand out to stop Paris from attacking Paulina

"I'm getting board with this. Dash can you beat up those four over there?" Paulina

"Four?" Tucker yelled "Why me?"

"You're Goth Geeks friend. You need to punished too." Paulina said

"He can't take me, Danny, or Sam." Said Paris

"What about me?" Tucker whined

"Tucker you're weak, I'm sorry" Paris Said

"Wahhh" Paulina started crying as Danny kicked her

"Is there a problem?" The teacher asked Danny stopping him from kicking Paulina

"Paulina…" Said Danny stopping himself from getting in more trouble (As I said Danny gets into trouble a lot so he knows how to quit while he's ahead.)

"You know you are in trouble right?" Said the teacher

"Yep." Danny said coolly

"Come with me" Demanded the teacher

"No." Said Danny

"What?" She said confused

"I SAID NO." Said Danny

"Danny you should go I don't want you to get into more trouble. Besides you can tell her what really happened." Sam pleaded

"Fine. Sam don't worry, I'll be fine." Danny flashed one of the cutest smiles ever at her and walked with the teacher

_Don't worry,_ Danny mumbled to himself _I'm worried enough for the both of us._

**DPOV**

**Danny's Car**

_Oh man miss witchy is here. _

"Mom is fuming what did you do?" Jazz whispered

"Nothing." I snapped

"Okay then." she said

**Danny's Room**

"Danny what why …."Said my mom speechless

"Why?" She said (She said it with concerned eyes that would make A CRIMINAL confess their crime)

She started talking about Sam. then Paris was about to beat her up. I stopped her then she told dash to beat us all up." I explained

Okay you're still in trouble but not much just go stand in the room. (The corner room)

_I don't need any more trouble so I'll go queitly._

**Unknown to Danny his mom was angrier that ever.**

**School **

_Another note!_

"Well Danny looks like you got another love note." Said the teacher

Hears what it says:

_You really help me out _

_Your smile makes my day_

_I like you a lot_

_I hope you're here to stay_

_Your Shadow Admirer_

"Danny!" said three voices

Then he found himself in a hug with his best friends.

"Danny! We were worried you'd get into trouble." Said Sam (of course)

"I did just not alot." I said happy to be with my friends

"Danny." said a voice behind me then I froze

_MOM!_

**SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+**

**I hope you liked it. Review please.**

**Quiz Question**

What was the gadget that Sam had used to trick Tucker into exercising?

**By the way I don't think the series is over. Look what I found on http/ aired: ****Friday February 24, 2006** on **Nickelodeon**

Sam can barely contain her contempt for the "Miss Teenage Happy Princess" beauty pageant and its organizer, Dora Mattingly, when they descend on Casper High. She decides to enter the contest to make a statement about individuality, but makes a discovery instead: Dora Mattingly is the Dragon Ghost! Before she can get to the bottom of the mystery, she's inadvertently crowned Miss Teenage Happy Princess by its happy-go-lucky judge... Danny Fenton! When the tiara is placed on Sam's head, it magically transports her to a castle in the Ghost Zone, where she learns she's to be the bride of Dora's brother, the ghostly Prince Aragon. As Danny and Tucker head into the Ghost Zone to rescue Sam, she does her best to shake things up in the medieval ghost world she's stuck in.


	6. Serious talks and Playful Kids

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom I just dress them up in frilly skirts and make them puppets of my own evil design

**I'm so sorry for not updating my stories lastly. For a treat I planned on putting this on till I finished my story but I wrote this chapter. **

**+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+**

**Preschool Chap 6**

"Danny! We were worried you'd get into trouble." Said Sam (of course)

"I did just not a lot!" I said happy to be with my friends

"Danny." said a voice behind me then I froze

_MOM!_

"Hi, Danny honey." Maddie said with a smile

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked

"Well, I came to talk to the teacher." She explained

"The teacher? What did I do?" Danny asked

"Nothing really. I just wanted to talk to her." She said standing up strait up and walking toward the teacher

"Does she always wear that." Paris whispered in my ear

"You'd be surprised." I said seriously

**NPOV**

"Excuse me. Ms. …" Maddie said politely to the teacher not really remembering her name

"Ms. Madison. Hello Mrs. Fenton. How may I help you?" The teacher said warmly

"Well, I came to ask about yesterday." She said seriously

"Thought so." The teacher said with a knowing smile then she said with a serious face "Well I'm sure you know we have a strict rule against these kinds of things."

"I imagine so." The mother said seriously

"Danny was going to be suspended, but his little girlfriend over there…" The teacher said tilting her head toward the four children with a slight smile "saved him just in the neck of time."

"Hm?" Maddie said in curiosity at where she had hinted the group

"Her name's Samantha Manson. She's a cute little girl, really smart, but she's a little too… strongly opinionated: for her age I mean. She told me what happened right after you left. Paulina and Dash were the one who ended up getting suspended." The teacher explained

"Hm? Maddie said again "What happened?"

"Well Paulina started to bully Samantha, then Paris was about to fight with her. Danny stopped her. Then she told Dash to fight all four of them even Tucker who really didn't have any thing to do with it. That was when I stepped in and you know the rest," she explained in a more adult form Danny had used

Maddie's serious face then as much as she fought it turned into a smirk.

_That's my boy. _

**A/NPV**

Okay small explanation. If **my** son had hit on a girl I wouldn't forgive him unless…

The girl was bulling him

The girl was bullying his friends

Otherwise I wouldn't allow it **period**.

**NPOV**

"Um?" Maddie started off "So how is Danny doing in school."

"Well…" She said thinking of the answer "Not excellent but not bad either. He really is doing okay."

"Okay thank you." Maddie said turning around to go back and talk to Danny

"Okay, Danny. I think I'll be leaving now." She said walking back to her son

"Wait! What did you talk to my teacher for?" Danny asked again

"You're too curious for your own good." Danny mom said with a smirk as she squatted down to pat her boy on the head

"Am not." Danny argued with a whine

"Are too." She said "Oh and Danny?"

"Yeah?" He said looking up to his mother

"You know what you did was wrong right?" She said in a caring tone

"Yeah." Danny said looking onto the floor

"But I'll forgive you because it was for a good cause" She said now smiling

Danny then looked up; eyes sparkling .

Maddie then stood up and walked toward the door. "Danny?"

"Yeah?" Danny asked curiously

She stopped then turned around

"I think you should say thank you to your friends." She said with a smile

"Huh? Why?" Danny asked in confusion

"Figure it out." Said Maddie smirking turning around to leave

"Your mom is so cool!" Paris said happily

"I think she's weird." Tucker said with

"She's a little of both." Danny said with a smile then turned around to face his friends "Thanks!"

"You're welcome!" Sam said happily hugging him again

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I know what Sam's thinking. She's thinking that you're too cute when you smile" Paris yelled pointing

"Am not!" Sam yelled turning pink in the face

"Okay class it's time to go play outside!" The teacher said cheerily opening the door.

"Yeah!" The class yelled and ran out.

"I think I'll call that First Moments." Tucker said plainly typing into his PDA as he walked out.

"What are you talking about?" Paris asked looking over to Tucker

"Nothing." he said putting his PDA into his pocket.

Paris then narrowed her eyes but that quickly faded to a smile when Sam grabbed her.

"Come on! Let's read that new book I got!" Sam said excitedly

"What? I don't want to read!" Danny whined

"Then what'll we do?" Sam asked

"I know let's play hide and seek." Paris said happily

"Sure!" Danny said "Not it!"

"Not it!" Sam said

"Not it!" Tucker said just as fast

"Aw no fair!" Paris whined

Then three ran off to hide leaving Paris to rant for a while then finally to start counting.

"Hey, Sam hide with me?" Danny asked her

"Why?" Sam asked confused

"I don't know. You don't want to?" Asked Danny sounding disappointed

"Oh it's not that I don't want to. It's just that we'd get caught faster." Sam said quickly making up an excuse then looked at Danny who's face held the puppy dog eyes. "We can hide together."

"Great." Danny said grabbing her hand starting to run.

By the time the two found a spot to hide they were at a distance from the school.

"They'll never find us here!" Danny said happily

"Indeed they probably won't." Said a smooth yet evil seductive voice from right behind the two "Why so far from school?"

**+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+**

Cliff Hanger. Don't hate me though I wrote a lot more than I usually do for this story.

Review

Please and Thank-you

I promise I'll try to be better with updating but with school and everything else it's hard; you know?

**Quiz Question**

Instead of a quiz I'll ask for opinions. What did you think of Phantom freeze?

Me personally I thought it sucked. I mean it was only two DS moments. It was all too rushed. It should have been a movie.


End file.
